


Changed

by WolfKomoki



Series: Running at the speed of vibrations [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Bisexual Barry Allen, Bisexual Cisco Ramon, F/M, M/M, Resurrection, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: Barry and Cisco return to Earth-1 after four months to find that it wasn't as they had left it. After Wally ran back in time to save Cisco's brother Dante, he created an alternate timeline resulting in Ronnie, Dante, and Eddie's resurrection. Barry and Cisco left a part of themselves behind on Earth-38. For Barry, it was The Flash. For Cisco, it was the Cisco Ramon he once was.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stop! Before you proceed to read this fic, you should know that this is a sequel to a fic called Stranded. If you haven't read that fic first, then this probably won't make any sense to you. If you haven't read that fic, then please, read Stranded first. http://archiveofourown.org/works/8793532/  
> If you've read that fic, then welcome back. Also The Flash and Arrow are both owned by The CW.

 

          “Where have you _been_ Hermano?” Dante sobbed, pulling Cisco into a hug. Cisco continued to stare at Dante, completely shocked. Dante was _dead_ , it wasn’t possible for him to be here, and yet here he was.

          “Cisco, what’s the matter? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Dante asked with concern. Dante swore under his breath as Cisco passed out from shock, catching him before his head hit the ground.

          “What did I _do_?” Dante shrieked, cradling Cisco’s head, trying not to drop him.

          “I’ll explain it to you later, but is there somewhere we can take him until he wakes up?” Barry asked.

          “I picked up the payments on his house when he went missing, we could take him there.” Dante told him as Barry got in the van, strapping Cisco in the back as he gently laid his head against the seat.

          “Dude, I don’t have a license, can you drive?” Barry asked.

          “I suppose. Get in.” Dante told him as he got in the driver’s seat, Barry sitting in the passenger seat. Once they were buckled in Dante drove to Cisco’s home, parking the van as Barry got Cisco from the back, draping him across his shoulder as he walked inside the house turning all the lights on as Barry took him to his bedroom, gently laying him in the bed as he waited for him to wake up.

          Cisco slowly woke up a couple hours later to see Dante’s face staring up at him. Cisco screamed at the top of his lungs.

          “Whoa, whoa, _easy_ Cisco! It’s okay!” Dante shrieked, trying to calm him down. Cisco backed away in fear.

          “Cisco? It’s _me_ Dante!” Dante shrieked, not understanding why he was so afraid of him.

          “No, you…you were _dead_. I watched you _die._ How the _hell_ are you…” Cisco’s voice trailed off as he was hit with a vibe.

_Cisco stood in the blue void, watching his other self, jump out of the way of the car that was heading for Dante. Vision Cisco screamed when the car hit Dante, and that’s when the vision of that timeline shattered, a new vision taking its place. Wally was running backwards through time, and that’s when he raced Dante and Cisco out of the way of the drunk driver that had killed Dante originally._

          Cisco gasped as he came out of the Vibe, seeing Dante’s worried face looking back at him.

         

          “Cisco, are you okay?” Dante asked with concern. Cisco pulled Dante into a hug, holding him as tight as he could. He never thought that he would ever see Dante again, and yet here he was, standing before him.

          “I’m just…so happy to see you.” Cisco told him.

          “Come on, let’s get you seated.” Dante instructed as Cisco followed him and Barry to the couch.

         

          “Cisco, talk to me. What’s _wrong_?” Dante pleaded. Cisco put his hands against his neck, his head still pounding from the vibe from earlier.

          “No, I’m _not_ okay! My dead brother shows up on my doorstep four months after his death and I return to my Earth, and I can’t explain _how_ he’s alive!” Cisco shouted, clenching his fist in anger, as he felt the need to shoot a vibrational blast.

          “Hey, I’m _here_ , I’m okay.” Dante tried to reassure him as he gently grabbed his hands, forcing open his fingers as he attempted to calm Cisco.

          “What do you mean I died? What happened?” Dante demanded.

          “Okay, so I can run really fast, right? Well, one day I went back in time to stop my mom from being murdered, which created an alternate timeline called Flashpoint. Well, when I created Flashpoint, it led to a paradox, so I went back in time again to stop my past self from stopping my mom from being murdered, and I went back to my timeline only to find out that I had created another timeline where you were killed by a drunk driver. Cisco and I didn’t get along in that timeline, so I used a tachyon device to trap myself on Earth-38 for four months, and when we came back, this new timeline had been created. Problem is, I can’t figure out how it was created.” Barry explained.

          “You…watched me die?” Dante asked, taking the time to really look at Cisco. Cisco’s eyes were cold, and his mouth was etched into a frown.

          “Hey Dante, I gotta go. We’ve been missing for four months, we should probably let people know that we’re okay.” Cisco told him as he got in his van, driving off as Barry raced to the Precinct.

When Barry and Cisco walked into the Precinct, Captain Singh dropped his mug on the floor as he ran over to them.

          “Oh, I’m so glad you two are okay!” Singh sighed with relief, calling the rest of the team inside. Joe, Julian, Anderson, Doyle, Certo, Gibbons, Otto, Vukuvich, and Calum all came running when they heard that Barry and Cisco had returned.

          Barry stared at the deo gun he stashed in his leg pouch out of sheer habit, hoping that no one noticed it. The deo didn’t exist on Earth-1, and he really didn’t want to have to explain where he would have gotten this strange weapon, as he wasn’t technically supposed to be carrying it. Barry stared at his hand, looking back up at all the officers, including some he didn’t recognize. He stared at each one of them, imagining what it would feel like to rip their hearts out.

          _No, that isn’t you, not here._ Barry reminded himself. Still, it would have been so _easy_ , so _quick._

          “Barry! Where have you _been?_ ” Anderson exclaimed.

          “Look, I’m not in the best of moods right now. I needed some time off, and disappearing seemed like the only way to get it.” Barry lied. He didn’t want to have to explain why he wasn’t the Barry Allen that he was four months ago, so he lied.

          “Don’t you ever disappear without warning like that ever again.” Certo warned.

          “Yeah, you really scared the hell out of us.” Gibbons informed.

          “Four months Allen, four months without a damn word!” Otto growled.

          “We searched for you every day that we could.” Vukuvich sighed.

          “I just wish we knew where the Flash was.” Calum sighed.

          “I knew you were alive Allen. Someone as tough as you, couldn’t be dead.” Julian informed. Knowing that someone still cared, caused Barry to smile for the first time in four months.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

          Barry walked into his empty workstation, getting on the company’s computer as he read as many news articles as he possibly could.

_“Crime rates are at an all-time high after The Flash went missing about a day ago. The superhero’s disappearance has people wondering has he abandoned us? Is the hero dead? Where is The Flash?”_ One article reads.

“ _Another person from Star Labs has gone missing. Officials have been told that the missing person is a young Cisco Ramon. No updates have been found on Barry Allen’s whereabouts, but with another person missing from Star Labs, I have to wonder is Star Labs being targeted specifically, and if so for what purpose?”_ Another article reads.

          “ _Locals have reported a new hero in town. People have been calling him Kid Flash. Can we really trust this new hero so soon after the Flash’s disappearance?”_ Another article reads.

          “ _It’s been a month and no one has seen the Flash, or Barry Allen, or Cisco Ramon. People are starting to panic. Are more people going to disappear?”_ Another article reads.

          “ _We’re here at City Hall with a message from Kid Flash. The hero reportedly had this to say. “Flash, I don’t know where you are right now, but if you can hear this, then please come back. It’s been a month since you vanished. I can’t do this on my own Scarlet Speedster.””_ Another article reads.

          “ _It’s been two months since The Flash disappeared. International search teams have been employed all over the world to find the hero, as per Central City’s request. Flash, we’re going to find you._ ” Another article reads. Barry couldn’t believe it, the entire world was looking for him? Why? Why did they care about The Flash that much? He clicked on the next article, and that’s when he continued reading.

          “ _It’s been three months since the Flash’s disappearance, and Central City has decided to mourn the missing hero. A funeral service will be held for any member of the public that wishes to go.”_ Another article reads. Barry clicked on the next article, imagining The Flash’s funeral as he continued to read the article.

          “ _Central city continues to miss The Flash four months after he went missing. Flash, we love you, always.”_ The last article reads. Barry slammed the computer closed, not wanting to read anymore. He hadn’t thought about what his vanishing had done not only to his friends, but to his city as well. If the city thought the Flash was dead, did people think that Barry Allen was dead too?

          Barry looked up when someone opened the door, and that’s when he slowly got up from the chair, making sure to slowly stand on the floor.

When Eddie Thawne walked through the door, Barry couldn’t believe his eyes.

          “Eddie?” Barry asked with confusion. He had watched Eddie die. He had heard the gunshot when he shot himself to save him, and yet here he was, perfectly safe. When Eddie saw Barry’s face, he dropped the mug he was carrying, running over to him as he pulled him into a hug.

          Barry’s heart was beating rapidly against Eddie’s own, and- _wait that’s not normal_.

          “Uh, Barry? When’s the last time you went to the doctor for your heart?” Eddie asked with concern. _Shit, I should have known someone would eventually notice._ Barry thought.

          “Crap. I always knew this day would come.” Barry sighed.

          “What day? Barry what are you talking about?” Eddie asked with confusion.

          “You might want to sit down for this.” Barry warned. Eddie nodded as he sat in one of the chairs in Barry’s office. Once he was sitting, Barry ran around the room, showing off his speed. Once he showed off his speed, Barry cleaned up the room, having made a mess when he showed Eddie his speed.

          “You…you’re... You’re the Flash!” Eddie stammered.

          “Please, don’t tell anyone. I can’t…I can’t _be_ that, not anymore.” Barry pleaded.

          “But, everyone thinks he’s dead.” Eddie told him.

          “And as cruel as that is, maybe it should stay that way.” Barry sighed.

          “But…why? Wouldn’t you want people to know that you- _he’s_ okay?” Eddie asked with confusion.

          “They have Kid Flash now, they don’t need him.” Barry informed.

          “Barry, they’ve been grieving for The Flash. Don’t you think you should at least let them know that he’s okay?” Eddie asked.

          “Wouldn’t it be better if they _mourned_ The Flash and remembered him for the things he _did_ , instead of him telling them that he’s retiring, so that the only thing they’ll remember him for now, is the fact that he handed in the towel?” Barry asked.

          “Would you want to grieve for someone that isn’t actually dead?” Eddie asked, hoping to get through to him. Barry sighed.

          “Damn it, you’re right. I’ll make an appearance tonight.” Barry realized.

          “I am glad you’re back though. It’s been quiet here without you.” Eddie told him. Barry’s head started pounding as his mind started trying to adjust itself to the timeline. His heart started pounding in his ears, and his head felt like it was on fire.

          Barry whimpered in pain, slowly closing his eyes as he tried to block out the pain.

          “Barry? Barry, what’s wrong?” Eddie asked with concern, slowly walking over towards the speedster.

          “My head.” Barry whimpered, memories starting to overlap as his head tried to adjust to the new timeline.

          “Alright, sit back.” Eddie told him as Barry sat back against the chair. Once Barry sat back against the chair, Eddie started massaging his head, hoping to give him some relief. Barry slowly relaxed at Eddie’s gentle touch, the memories now slowly adjusting themselves in his head as Eddie helped Barry relax. When Barry opened his eyes, Eddie was fascinated when lightning flickered against the whites of Barry’s eyes.

          _Barry watched as Eddie shot himself, hearing the gun go off as he saved him. Then the memory played in reverse, going slower, and slower, and slower until it disappeared, shattering into pieces as the memory of that timeline was erased._

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry returns to his first day back at work after his return from Earth-38.

 

_Barry watched as Ronnie sacrificed himself to the singularity that was going to consume central city. He gave his goodbyes to Caitlin, then the memory played in reverse, going slower, and slower, and slower, until it disappeared, shattering into pieces as the memory of that timeline was erased._

_Barry watched as Jax and Martin became the new Firestorm, then the memory played in reverse, going slower, and slower, and slower, until it disappeared, shattering into pieces as the memory of that timeline was erased._

          Eddie stared at Barry’s eyes for a while before he realized that something was wrong. Barry’s eyes were open, but he wasn’t looking at anything.

          “Barry?” He asked with concern. _When Barry heard Eddie’s concerned voice, the memories of Eddie’s death returned, the memories slowly appearing like a tape playing in reverse. The sound of the gun played on a loop, much like a cd that was stuck. Barry watched as a time wraith appeared, wiping the fake Harrison Wells out of existence._

_Eddie’s grave vanished in this new timeline, since the time wraiths had wiped Eobard out of existence, there was no need for Eddie’s sacrifice, so Eddie’s death never happened in this timeline._

When Barry’s mind finally adjusted itself to the new timeline, his eyes slowly focused, the lightning slowly disappearing from the whites of his eyes.

          “Barry? You okay?” Eddie asked with concern. Suddenly, Eddie and Barry could hear screaming, and that’s when they rushed to the main floor of the precinct. Eddie couldn’t believe his eyes when a grey, humanoid, lizard-like alien creature appeared in the precinct.

When Barry saw the Kristokian, suddenly his Deo training kicked in as he reached for his gun, adjusting it to fire a shot that could weaken the alien.

Once he had that, he jumped out of the way of the creature’s blast, instinct taking over as he fired the gun at the creature’s torso.

          “Allen what the _hell_ are you doing? Run!” Julian shrieked. Julian watched as Barry ducked, and rolled away from the creature’s blast, the strange gun in hand as he hit the creature. The alien let out a guttural roar, its wings flapping as it fired ice from its mouth. The world around Barry slowed down as he ducked, and rolled out of the way of the ice, not even a hint of fear as his deo training kicked in.

          When the blast didn’t hit Barry, this made the creature angry, and that’s when it slashed at Barry. Barry pushed a button on the gun as it transformed into a pistol, and that’s when he fired at the creature’s wings, grabbing its legs as he pulled the creature towards him, placing the deo cuffs around the creature’s legs as he finally restrained the creature.

          “Damn Allen, just when I thought I’d figured you out, you go out and surprise me. Where’d you learn how to do that?” Julian asked, clearly impressed.

          “Can you keep a secret?” Barry asked, waiting for Julian’s response. If he could trust Julian, he would tell him all about his secret life on Earth-38 four months ago.

          “Of course, Allen.” Julian told him, wondering what he was about to say. Barry slowly got out his Deo badge as he handed it to Julian.

          “Barry Anderson, Department of Extranormal Operations? I thought your last name was Allen?” Julian asked with confusion.

          “It is. Anderson is an alias.” Barry told him.

          “Is that where you’ve been these past four months, with this mysterious organization?” Julian demanded.

          “More or less. I’d like to tell you more, but not here. Too many ears.” Barry told him as Julian handed him his badge back. Once Barry put the badge back in his pocket, he was met by the other members of the precinct, as they cheered loudly when Barry managed to restrain the creature.

          “Damn Barry, I never knew you could do that!” Eddie gasped, clearly impressed.

          “Hey guys, maybe we can praise Mr. Allen later? Barry, what are we going to do with this thing? The precinct isn’t exactly capable of housing aliens.” Singh asked.

          “I might know a place if you’ll allow me the time?” Barry asked.

          “You’re not planning on disappearing, again are you?” Anderson asked.

          “I don’t know. I could go back to where I was, or I could stay here. Who knows what will happen.” Barry answered simply. The truth was, ever since he returned to Earth-1 he missed Earth-38 even more than he thought he would when he went there in the first place.  Barry had found a home in the deo, which is something he never felt at the precinct. Here he was just some lackey, someone that no one would expect to be able to defend himself like that.

         

          “What does that mean?” Gibbons asked.

          “It means I don’t know what the future may hold.” Barry answered.

          “Are you happy Barry?” Doyle asked. Since Barry’s return, his eyes became cold, lifeless. Barry thought about that question. He was dating Cisco now, and that made him happy, but there was still a part of him that missed Earth-38.

          “I’m getting there.” Barry answered.

          “Anyway, I’ll be back.” Barry told them as he grabbed the alien, walking outside before he started running, opening a portal to Earth-38 as he grabbed his bag of the serum and the Benzodiazepine.

Once he was there, he raced the alien to the deo, placing him with Viper.

          “Barry! You’re back!” Winn exclaimed.

          “Sorry, but I can’t stay. I just had to drop him off here.” Barry told them.

          “Barry wait! What’s going on your Earth?” Alex demanded.

          “Well, when I returned to my Earth, I returned to a different timeline than my own where people that I watched die never died. Now I was on this Earth for four months, so it’s not possible for me to have time traveled. Oh, and aliens from this Earth are appearing on my Earth.” Barry explained.

          “Well, you’d better get back there and fix it then!” Winn told him.

          “You’d let me go, just like that?” Barry asked.

          “No, but Barry it’s your home. People would want you back. I imagine they missed you then, and they miss you now.” Winn told him.

          “Thank you, Winn.” Barry smiled as he raced back through the portal to Earth-1. Once the portal closed, he injected himself with ten vials of the Benzodiazepine, and the serum as he ran back to the precinct, putting out the fire to his clothes before they had a chance to burn him.

Once he put the fire out, he walked back into the precinct.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is shocked to find his father, safe and sound in this new timeline.

 

          When Barry returned to the precinct, his shift was over, and that’s when Barry raced to his childhood home. When he saw his father’s face, he didn’t think anything of it, figuring that it was Jay coming for a visit.

          “Barry? It’s been four months, where have you been Slugger?” He asked, revealing himself to be Henry.

          “No. That’s not…no!” Barry shrieked. He was prepared for a lot of people to be resurrected in this new timeline, but his father was not one of them.

          “Barry? What’s wrong slugger?” Henry asked with concern. Henry swore under his breath when Barry collapsed with shock, catching him before his head hit the ground. When Barry collapsed, Henry pulled Barry into the car he was renting, strapping him in as he drove him to his home.

_Barry watched as The Reverse flash killed his father. Then the memory played in reverse, going slower, and slower, and slower until it disappeared, shattering into pieces as the memory of that timeline was erased._

         

          Barry slowly opened his eyes about a minute later to find himself in a car with his father. Barry slowly grabbed his phone as he started texting Cisco.

          “Cisco, what the hell is going on? The timeline has changed and people we thought were dead are alive again, including my father!” He panicked.

          “Something has changed the timeline. I’ve been vibing it, and someone or something changed it when Dante was saved.” Cisco answered.

          “Ah, you’re awake. You haven’t been running through time have you?” Henry asked.

          “You…you know I’m a speedster?” Barry asked with confusion.

          “Don’t you remember? You showed me your speed after Flash Day.” Henry asked.

          “I…I don’t remember that. Must be a result of this new timeline.” Barry told him.

          “Wait…new timeline?” Henry asked with confusion.

          “When I took off four months ago, because you were dead, and Cisco and I weren’t getting along, I felt like I had nothing, so I used a tachyon device to take myself to another Earth known as Earth-38, throwing the device back here on Earth-1 which trapped me on Earth-38. Sometime during the four months that I was there, someone went back in time and saved Cisco’s brother from dying, which created a new timeline on this Earth. Now, because Cisco, and I weren't on this Earth when the timeline changed, Cisco and I weren’t affected by this new timeline, so we don’t have memories of this timeline.” Barry explained.

          “You…I was dead?” Henry asked with confusion.

          “Yeah, you… you were killed by the man that murdered mom.” Barry told him.

          “Murdered? She was murdered in your timeline?” Henry asked with confusion.

          “Yes, was she… was she not murdered in this timeline?” Barry asked.

          “No, she had a heart attack when you were a child.” Henry told him.

_Barry watched as the Reverse Flash killed his mother, his father trying to save her as he was arrested. Then the memory played in reverse, going slower, and slower, and slower until it disappeared, shattering into pieces as the memory of that timeline was erased. A new memory appeared as Barry watched it play out._

_Barry had walked into his mother’s room after having a nightmare, watching as she clutched her chest, gasping for breath as the heart attack set in._

_Memory Barry started running towards Henry’s room, panicking._

_“Dad, dad! Something’s wrong with mom!” Child Barry sobbed as they ran into the room. By the time, they had gotten there, Barry’s mother was dead._

          Henry watched as lightning appeared in the whites of Barry’s eyes. Barry sat there, completely still, and if Barry’s chest wasn’t moving, Henry would have worried that he had stopped breathing.

_Barry watched as the memories of having grown up with Joe and Iris played in reverse, until they slowly disappeared. New memories started to appear as his mind continued to adjust to the timeline._

_Because Nora was never murdered, Henry was never arrested. Henry had given Joe guardian rights if anything ever happened to happened to him. Barry and Joe had become close when he started working at the precinct, but he was never Barry’s adopted father after the timeline change._

          “Barry? Barry, what’s happening?” Henry called, having pulled the car over when Barry stopped responding. Finally, Barry’s mind adjusted to the timeline, and his eyes focused, the lightning disappearing from the whites of his eyes.

          “Sorry, that’s a side effect of timeline alterations. That’s probably going to keep happening until my mind completely adjusts to the new timeline.” Barry told him.

          “You scared the hell out of me when you stopped moving like that son.” Henry informed.

          “It’s so weird that you’re alive. I had thought about going back in time and saving you, but I never did.” Barry told him.

          “Can you die from the side effects?” Henry asked.

          “No, the speed force in my body makes sure of that. Still hurts like hell though.” Barry answered.

          “So, you were on another Earth?” Henry asked.

          “Yeah. I had gone there accidentally once before, so I figured I’d go back.” Barry chuckled.

          “You know this is the first time I’ve seen you smile since you came back.” Henry noticed.

          “Yeah… I… I’ve done some… regrettable things that I know the old me couldn’t have done.” Barry sighed.

          “Don’t worry, you’re still my son, nothing you could ever do would change that.” Henry tried to reassure him as he continued to drive.

          “My God, I never realized how slow driving actually is.” Barry complained.

          “Well, I guess super speed would make a drive boring.” Henry chuckled.

          “Hey dad? Can I tell you something?” Barry asked, feeling nervous about how he would react.

          “Sure Slugger, what is it?” Henry asked.

          “I…I um…I’m Bisexual.” Barry answered simply, having never said the words until now.

          “Are you dating anyone? I want to meet a new girlfriend or boyfriend.” Henry asked.

          “Uh, yeah actually. You know Cisco Ramon? He’s my boyfriend now.” Barry answered.

          “I’m so happy you two made up. Also, bring him over. It’s time to meet him.” Henry smiled.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Flash races into the precinct to get some well needed advice from Captain Singh. Also, The Flash has an announcement for the city.

 

          Barry changed into his Flash costume for the first time in four months as he walked outside of Cisco’s apartment. Cisco and Barry had decided to move back in together, especially now that they were dating. Now that he was back, it was time to let Central City know that The Flash was okay.

          “Don’t be nervous, you got this. You were the Flash before remember? You can handle this.” Barry reminded himself. After managing to give himself a pep talk, Barry walked into the kitchen as he opened the refrigerator, taking out the leftovers as he took off his mask to eat. Once he was done eating, he put his mask back on, racing to put his dishes in the sink as he raced over towards the precinct.

          When Barry raced towards the precinct, he stopped running when he got to the front of the building, and that’s when he decided to slowly walk inside. Barry slowly walked up to the front desk, waiting for Captain Singh to notice him. He couldn’t let on that he knew who he was without revealing his secret identity, so he stood there, waiting.

          Captain Singh couldn’t believe his eyes when he returned to his desk after his lunch break. The Flash had gone missing four months ago, and yet here he was, standing in his office.

          “How can I help you, sir?” Singh asked, trying not to draw attention to the hero when it wasn’t needed.

          “May I ask you something?” Barry asked, vibrating his vocal cords, a safety precaution when it came to his secret identity.

          “I suppose.” Singh told him, hoping his presence was comforting to the hero.

          “Since my return, I found out that people have been mourning for me, which I never expected, or maybe I didn’t _want_ to think about the consequences of my disappearance. Either way, I’m back now, and I know that I should probably let people know that I’m _okay_ , but I’m afraid that if I do, they’ll expect me to be The Flash again, and I can’t do that, not anymore. What do you think I should do?” Barry asked.

          “You could announce your retirement if you really don’t want to do this anymore. The city has already gotten used to you being gone after your four-month disappearance. We do have Kid Flash now, if you’re serious about retiring.” Singh offered.

          “Who would I announce this to, though?” Barry asked.

          “Well, you could go by the news stations. Hopefully one of them will be interested in helping you. Here, I’ll give you the addresses.” Singh told him as he wrote down the addresses of the news stations, handing it to The Flash.

          “Thank you for the advice.” Barry smiled as he raced off to the first news station. When Barry got to the news station, he stopped running as he walked into the station. When Barry walked into the station, everyone stopped what they were doing as they stared in shock.

          “I was wondering if you would be interested in helping me make an announcement to the city?” Barry asked, still disguising his voice.

          “Why should we? You _abandoned_ us. I’d hate to see what would have happened if Kid Flash hadn’t shown up.” A thirty-year-old woman with brown hair, and green eyes spat. Sighing, Barry raced towards the next news station, slowly stopping as he walked inside. When Barry walked inside the station, the people there stared in shock upon realizing that The Flash was alive.

          “Would any of you be interested in helping me make an announcement to the city?” Barry asked.

          “Sure, we can do that.” A man with tan skin, brown eyes, and black hair told him as the crew started filming for the five o’clock news.

          “This is Henry Jones here with Central City Meta News. I’m here with The Flash four months after he was declared dead who has an announcement for Central City. Flash, what is it you would like to say?” Henry spoke into the microphone as he handed it to The Flash.

          “Hey, I’m sorry for making you all worry about me. I wanted to tell you that I’m _okay_ , I’m alive. I’d also like to apologize for my absence, and I’d also like to tell you that I’m retiring, and Kid Flash? You better look after this city.” Barry announced. It was true that The Flash was retiring, but The Blur? Well, The Blur is about to appear in Central City with a new partner, The Vibe.

          Now that The Flash had gotten his message out there, he raced back to his home as he changed out of the Flash suit for the last time.

          “I saw your message to the city. It was sweet.” Cisco told him as Barry raced into the room. After putting out the fire in his shoes, Barry walked over to Cisco, pulling him in for a kiss as the electricity from his speed flickered against his fingers.

          “Can I ask you something? What are you planning on _doing_ with your Flash Suit?” Cisco asked.

          “I hadn’t really thought of that. I figured I’d just keep it here. I don’t really have a use for it anymore.” Barry told him.

          “You think Mick and Snart would be willing to work with The Blur and The Vibe?” Cisco asked, a mischievous smile on his face.

          “I don’t know, but what harm would it be to ask?” Barry smiled, getting into his Blur suit as Cisco got into his Vibe suit. Once they were dressed, Barry grabbed his Deo gun, giving the extra one to Cisco.

          “You’re _giving_ me your Deo gun?” Cisco asked.

          “Yeah, I can’t have you going out there without _some_ kind of protection!” Barry smiled.

          “This is awesome! Thank you!” Cisco exclaimed.

          “Well, I know the perfect way to get their attention.” Barry smiled, a mischievous look in his eyes.

          “Oh really, and what might _that_ be?” Cisco asked.

          “We’re going to commit a robbery.” Barry explained.

          “A robbery? Now we’re talking! _Who_ or _what_ are we robbing?” Cisco exclaimed.

          “Well it needs to be something that Snart would be interested in, so tech is out of the question.” Barry sighed.

          “Jewelry. The guy likes money, right? Let’s start there.” Cisco suggested.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God a robbery. This should be fun to write. >:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick and Snart were robbing a jewelry store when Cisco and Barry decide to rob that very same store, using far more brutal methods than they ever would.  
> Snart decides to lock Barry up in his basement until he snapped out of whatever the hell this was.

 

          After changing into their costumes, Cisco placed his gun in the holster he had added to his costume as Barry raced him to the smallest jewelry store they could find. Cisco waited outside as Barry raced inside, going fast enough to slow time around him, which gave him enough time to shoot out the cameras before he raced back inside with Cisco.

          “Alright, the cameras are taken care of, let’s go.” Barry told him as he raced towards the front desk.

          “Everyone on the ground! This is a robbery!” Cisco shouted, shooting out the glass in front of the fire extinguisher. This caused the customers and the employees to scream, as the employees reached for the silent alarm. Mick and Snart were grabbing the most expensive items from the back of the store when they heard a gun go off.

          “What the hell?” Mick asked. They didn’t have a crew, so who the hell could have done that?

          “Let’s go Mick, looks like the heat is here.” Snart sighed as they ran towards the front, ready to shoot if necessary. When Mick and Snart returned to the front of the store, they took the time to look at the newcomers. One of the newcomers was wearing a black suit with blue accents, and black glasses with a glowing shade of blue. His hands were in black, ridged, fingerless gloves, which matched the strange gun he was carrying.

          Snart couldn’t believe his eyes when he looked at the newcomer’s partner’s outfit. The outfit may be black and blue now, but Snart would recognize that lightning symbol anywhere. Snart watched in horror as The Flash vibrated his hand through an employee’s chest, ripping out their heart. Barry’s eyes were cold, lifeless, and uncaring as he killed that employee in cold blood without a second thought.

          “Anyone _else_ want to play hero, or was that enough?” Vibe snapped, his voice as cold as ice. Mick smiled as he watched The Flash. _I like this new leaf he’s turned to. We could certainly use him like this._

          “Please, we’ll give you anything you want. Don’t hurt us. _Please_!” A woman cried. Barry wanted to laugh at those words. He wanted to do so much more than _hurt_ them. It would be so easy to race them to the top of this building, and drop them, listening to their screams as their bodies hit the pavement.

          Snart watched as Barry grabbed the woman by the shoulder, forcing her up to the roof with his speed. Afraid of what the speedster was about to do, Snart slowly made his way to the roof in time to see Barry dangling the poor woman over the edge of the roof.

         

          “Scarlet, _put…her…down._ ” Snart growled. Snart would never admit this out loud, but Barry was scaring the hell out of him right now. Barry loosened his grip, listening to her scream until her body hit the pavement.

          “Scarlet? Scarlet what are you doing? This isn’t _you_.” Snart pleaded. Barry clenched his fist. _Not those words again. When will people realize that the old Barry Allen is dead?_

          “Didn’t you see my announcement? The Flash is dead. I’m the Blur now.” Barry scoffed.

          “Why are you doing this?” Snart demanded.

          “The _thrill_ obviously.” Barry answered simply.

          “Damn it Barry, you can’t just _kill_ someone because you want to! You’re only supposed to do that if you have no other choice! That’s how you are!” Snart was screaming now, too upset to care who heard.

          “No, that’s how I _used_ to be.” Barry corrected. Snart sighed. As much as a nuisance the Flash was, he had missed the hero when he disappeared four months ago. The Flash had forced him to improve his game, to get better, because he knew that the hero would be there to thwart his plans.

          Something that Snart admired about the hero, was the fact that he was bound and determined _not_ to kill people. His determination not to kill was admirable, and when Snart watched him kill not one, but two people, he punched Barry as hard as he could, in anger. Snart swore under his breath when the speedster fell backwards, and that’s when he caught him in his arms before he ended up tumbling from the roof.

          Snart had stolen one of the power dampening cuffs from Star Labs before he knew that Barry was the Flash, intending on using them on the hero the next time he interfered with his and Mick’s operations. Now that he knew who the Flash really was, Snart felt sick to his stomach as he placed the cuffs on the speedster, making sure that he couldn’t take them off until he snapped out of whatever the hell this is. He didn’t want to have to restrain him, but it was clear that the kid wasn’t in his right mind.

          “Sorry about this Scarlet, but I can’t have you out there in this state.” Leonard spoke to empty air. Slowly he draped the speedster over his shoulders, climbing down from the roof as he got in the getaway car, strapping Barry in in the back as he drove him to his house. Snart’s house took about twenty minutes to get to from the jewelry store, and that’s when he got Barry out of the car, draping him over his shoulder as he pulled him into the basement, pressing the buttons on the wall to turn on the power dampening cells in the walls.

          During one of his escapades, Snart had hired a tech genius to design a cell in his basement that would be able to hold the Flash, and dampen his powers. Now that he knew who the Flash really was, Leonard hated that he had to do this, but he couldn’t let the kid kill any more people. Once the cells were activated, Snart threw Barry in the power dampening cell as he removed the cuffs.

          “I’m so sorry Scarlet.” He spoke to the empty air as he closed the cell, pressing the button as Barry was locked inside.

 

         

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry shows up at Star Labs begging Caitlin to lock him up.

 

          Barry slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a glass cage. He lifted his hand, attempting to simply vibrate through the glass, only to find that his powers didn’t work. Whoever had captured him was smart. They had designed this cell to dampen his powers, meaning that Barry was trapped.

          Barry tried to get a sense of his surroundings, but whoever had put him in this cell didn’t bother to leave the lights on for him. Barry reached in his pocket for his phone, only to realize that they had taken it. Of course, of course they would take his only way to send out a message for help, they were clearly smart if they were intelligent enough to design this cell. Barry sighed as he pressed his back against the glass walls of the cell, hoping that if he waited down here long enough, whoever had captured him would be kind enough to turn on a light source for him.

          Barry had been in a cell like this before, in Star Labs. The only difference was, that he had a light source then, and he wasn’t alone in this cell in surroundings that he couldn’t see. He considered calling out to his kidnapper, but he wasn’t going to give them that satisfaction. The Blur did not beg, _hell no_.

          Snart was upstairs when he realized that something was wrong. It was way too quiet down there in the basement. Slowly walking down there, Snart turned on the lights in the basement as he walked over towards the speedster, staring at him in the glass.

          “You son of a _bitch_!” Barry growled. Snart was lucky that he was smart enough to dampen his powers, because Barry wanted nothing more than to vibrate through this cage, and snap his neck.

          “Let me _go_!” Barry shouted, banging against the glass.

          “I can’t do that Scarlet.” Leonard apologized. Leonard was expecting some sort of reaction, but rage wasn’t one of them.

          “When I get out of here, I’m going to _kill_ you. So much for saving your scarlet speedster.” Barry spat, a venom in his voice. Snart sighed as the cold, lifeless look returned to the speedster’s eyes.

Snart had noticed something odd about the speedster since his return.

          The kid was yearning for something, but he was also fighting against something. The kid spent an awful lot of time staring at his hands before each kill, almost as if he were trying to stop himself from killing, but being unable to.

          Barry pressed his back against the glass walls of the cell, becoming completely still against the glass. Instead of dampening his powers, the cell was draining the speed force from his body. Snart watched as Barry pressed his back against the glass, slowly relaxing as he just sat there, staring at the glass.

          Snart watched Barry for a while, waiting for him to move or do something. When he didn’t move after twenty minutes that’s when he ran over towards the computer, rapidly tapping at the keys as he tried to disarm it. _Why the hell did the guy I hired install ten different security locks on this thing?_

Barry slowly opened his eyes to see Snart frantically tapping the keys on the computer.

          “What are you doing?” He asked, feeling exhausted as his eyes slowly closed again. Without his powers, Barry’s brain was trying to adjust to the memories of multiple timelines, and failing.

          “The guy I hired to make this thing _lied_ to me. This thing was supposed to be a power dampener, not a power drainer.” Snart answered as he continued to work through the security protocols.

          “Okay.” Barry yawned, his eyes still closed as the cell continued to drain his powers. Feeling the speed force being drained from his body was exhausting, but in some way Barry was _happy_ that it was being drained. He had killed so many people, and he’s tried to fight against the desire to kill, but it was just so damn satisfying. After about ten minutes, Snart finally got through all the protocols, and that’s when Barry collapsed against the cell.

          Snart started running to the cell as he got closer to Barry, completely panicking.

          “Come on Scarlet, let’s get you out of this thing.” Snart called. Barry continued to lie there, too exhausted to move.

          “Barry? You can come out now.” Snart called. When Snart turned off the cell, Barry could feel the speed force slowly returning to his body, as much as he didn’t want it to. Maybe if he went back to Star Labs, he could lock himself down in one of the cells if he could get them to listen.

Snart walked into the kitchen, getting some left overs out of the fridge as he placed it on the table next to the couch.

          “Here, eat something.” Snart ordered. Sighing, Barry slowly grabbed the plate as he began to eat. He just wanted to race back to Star Labs, but he knew that if he did, he’d pass out on the way there, so he started eating the food Snart placed in front of him. Once he was done he grabbed the cuffs as he raced back to Star Labs. Once he was in the building he raced over towards the others.

          “There you are! You had us worried sick!” Martin shrieked.

          “Listen guys, I need you to lock me up.” Barry pleaded.

          “What the hell are you talking about?” Ronnie asked with confusion.

          “You know all those murders lately?” Barry asked.

          “Yeah, why?” Caitlin asked.

          “That was me.” Barry answered simply.

          “I don’t understand.” Martin commented. Barry’s eyes became cold, and lifeless as he looked at Martin.

          “It would be so _easy_ , so _quick_ to race around and _kill_ all of you.” Barry snapped, his voice as cold as ice. Caitlin sighed when the same look that Cisco had in his eyes appeared in Barry’s eyes.

After grabbing the cuffs from Barry, she put them on his wrists as she put him in one of the spare metahuman containment cells.

Caitlin hated that they had to put Cisco and Barry in there, but they didn’t know what else to do.

          Slowly she closed the door as she returned to the others.

          “You aren’t going to keep them in there, forever are you?” Ronnie asked.

          “No, of course not, but I don’t know how to help them.” Caitlin sighed.

          “Perhaps we could get Team Arrow’s help?” Martin suggested.

          “Sure, why not. Maybe Oliver can talk some sense into Barry.” Caitlin told him as she called them.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow visits Star Labs to find Barry and Cisco locked up.

 

          Oliver was on a date with Felicity when he received a call from Star Labs.

          “Hello?” He asked, answering the phone.

          “Hey, can you bring the team down here? Something’s wrong with Barry and Cisco, and we can’t figure it out.” Caitlin asked.

          “Okay, I’ll bring them right over.” Oliver told her as he hung up the phone.

          “Is everything okay?” Felicity asked with concern.

          “Caitlin just called and told me that something’s wrong with Barry and Cisco.” Oliver explained.

          “We should probably tell Quentin. He’s been asking about Barry.” Oliver sighed. Felicity nodded as Oliver drove back to the Arrowcave.

          “Hey Oliver, how was your date?” Diggle asked.

          “We need to drive to Star Labs.” Oliver demanded.

          “What? Why?” Laurel asked.

          “Something’s wrong with Barry and Cisco.” Oliver answered simply.

          “Well then what are you waiting for? Let’s go!” Thea shrieked.

          “I really hope it’s nothing serious.” Quentin sighed. He had met Barry briefly before he ended up in a coma for nine months, and hearing that something was wrong with him kind of scared the hell out of him.

          “Well, we’ll have to find out, won’t we?” Ray asked.

          “Yeah, I suppose we will.” Sara sighed. Now that they were all up to speed they all started driving to Central City. They arrived in about an hour, and that’s when they drove to Star Labs, parking their vehicles as they all went inside.

          “Thank you for coming. Hey, when you see them, don’t hold them accountable for anything they might say or do okay? They’re not themselves right now.” Caitlin pleaded.

          “What the hell does that mean?” Quentin asked.

          “Just…come with me, but not all at once.” Caitlin sighed.

          “I’ll go talk to Cisco.” Ray offered.

          “I want to talk to Barry.” Quentin demanded.

          “Come on.” Caitlin called as she took them to the cells.

          “You _locked them up_?” Ray shrieked.

          “Not by choice. Barry wanted me to, but Cisco tried to attack me.” Caitlin sighed.

          “I don’t…I don’t understand. Why would he try to attack you?” Quentin asked.

          “Like I said, they’re not themselves right now.” Caitlin sighed. Ray walked over to Cisco, staring at him from behind the glass.

          “Hey Cisco.” Ray sighed. Cisco’s eyes were cold and lifeless.

          “You know, if this cell didn’t render my powers useless, I could shatter your eardrums with a simple flick of the wrist.” Cisco threatened.

          “WHOA!” Quentin and Ray shrieked.

          “What? Too much?” Cisco laughed.

          “Jesus Cisco, what has happened to you?” Ray asked.

          “I’ve gotten stronger is what’s happened.” Cisco laughed.

          “Hey Barry.” Quentin greeted, walking to the other side of the cells.

          “Oh, hey Quentin. What brings you here?” Barry asked. Since Caitlin had put him in here with the power dampeners turned on, Barry had felt like himself for the first time in a long time. Whatever was wrong with him, his powers were the culprit.

          “Oliver told me that Caitlin called and said that something was wrong with you.” Quentin answered simply.

          “Yeah, anytime I use my powers, I feel this dark void take over me, and suddenly I’m a monster. Jesus, I’ve killed so many people!” Barry realized.

          “Is there a cure for it?” Quentin asked.

          “I don’t know. I wasn’t planning on leaving this cell like ever so, I haven’t really thought about it.” Barry answered.

          “You would spend the rest of your life in this cell?” Quentin gasped.

          “If Caitlin can’t find a cure, then _yes_. I don’t want to kill anyone else.” Barry clarified.

          “Have they figured it out yet?” Quentin asked.

          “They, uh, they haven’t really run any tests. I kind of asked them not to.” Barry answered.

          “Why the hell would you do that?” Quentin shouted.

          “Because then they’d have to let me out of here, and I’m afraid that I’ll hurt them.” Barry sighed.

          “Well, I’m not leaving here until they do.” Quentin demanded, going over to Caitlin.

          “Look, I know he doesn’t want you running tests, but I want you to do it. He can’t spend his entire life in there.” Quentin demanded.

          “He seems to trust you, maybe you could put these on his wrists?” Caitlin asked, handing him the power dampening cuffs.

          “I don’t really want to, but if it’ll get him to let you do these tests, I’ll do it.” Quentin informed her as she opened Barry’s cell.

          “If I put these on you, will you let them run some tests on you?” Quentin demanded, putting the cuffs on Barry’s wrists.

          “Fine, but you’d better be prepared if I lose it again.” Barry told him as he went to the medical wing.

          “Barry! Are you ready for us to run some tests?” Caitlin asked.

          “Not really, but go ahead.” Barry told her as she removed the cuffs.

          “Let’s start by having you run on the treadmill, okay?” Caitlin asked. Barry nodded as he started running on the treadmill. Eventually his eyes became cold, and lifeless.

          “Hey Barry? Can you run a bit faster?” Caitlin asked, looking at the purple glow surrounding Barry as he ran. As Barry ran faster the glow became more intense.

          “Okay Barry you can stop now.” Caitlin called as Barry stepped off the treadmill. Barry stared at Caitlin, feeling the urge to kill return, and that’s when he put the cuffs back on his wrists while he still had control.

          “Barry, you might want to sit down for this.” Caitlin told him as he joined the others on the couches.

          “Okay, so you’ve been infected by something, but I don’t know what. Whatever it is, it’s affecting your powers.” Caitlin explained.

          “Then what are we supposed to do?” Oliver demanded.

          “I really think we may need Earth-38’s help on this.” Caitlin sighed as she helped Cisco out of his cell.

         

          “Hey, do you think you could get us a portal to Earth-38? I really think Barry’s friends could help us.” Caitlin asked.

          “Okay, but I’m taking the cuffs as a precaution.” Cisco told her as she removed the cuffs from him. Barry walked over to Cisco as Caitlin took off the cuffs from his wrists.

          “Caitlin, do you still have the serum and the Benzodiazepine?” Barry asked.

          “Yeah, we kept the bags in here, just in case.” Caitlin told him as she handed them both the bags.

          “Why don’t you come with us? It could be fun!” Barry offered.

          “Well, I do need more information.” Caitlin smiled as Cisco opened the portal to Earth-38. Once Caitlin grabbed another one of the medical bags, she walked with Barry and Cisco through the portal as it closed.

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Caitlin, Barry, and Cisco go to the Deo, they finally figure out what's wrong with them, and cure them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thyronite is a radioactive gemstone from the planet KristoTokiaAzarae. Like Kryptonite, it is very dangerous to Kristokians.  
> It is also very harmful to Metahumans, as they have similar aspects to Kristokians. Unlike Kryptonite, Thyronite is harmless to Kryptonians.  
> Types of Thyronite [So far]:  
> Purple: Exposure to purple Thyronite can either shut down the victim’s emotions entirely, or the victim can feel an overwhelming rage, or they can feel an overwhelming desire to kill.  
> Silver: Exposure to silver Thyronite would instantly kill the victim.  
> Grey: Used to cure the effects of Purple Thyronite.

 

          When Cisco, Caitlin, and Barry got to Earth-38, Barry quickly changed into his Blur costume as he raced off, the purple crystal that he and Cisco had been exposed to still in effect. Since he had been exposed, Barry no longer cared who lived, and who died, so long as he got to kill. Barry continued to run, hoping to find Super girl as purple veins slowly crawled up his neck. Barry had tried his best to fight off the crystals, but today, today was the day that he stopped fighting against them.

          As Barry ran, he plowed through everything, watching the utter chaos as he hit everything with his speed as he ran, smiling. Eventually he caught up to Super girl, and that’s when he finally stopped running. When Kara first noticed Barry’s return, something was off. Firstly, since when did a purple stream appear behind him as he ran? Secondly, since when was Barry’s suit, black and blue? Thirdly, since when did Barry _kill_ people?

          Taking a closer look at the speedster, Kara’s heart almost stopped when she saw the purple veins on Barry’s neck. _Shit, that_ _’s_ _Purple Thyronite. Thyronite has no effect on Kryptonians, but in Metahumans like Cisco and Barry, Thyronite is very dangerous._

          “Barry listen to me. You’re sick. You’re not you right now.” Kara tried to get through to him.

          “Not _this_ argument again! When are you people going to realize that I’m not broken? I’ve been myself more in these past four months than I ever was as The Flash.” Barry laughed, running to the top of the building of Kara’s day job. Kara started flying after him, afraid that he might hurt himself or others in this state. Eventually she found Barry on the roof of her day job’s building, and that’s when she landed on the roof, forcefully grabbing Barry’s arms as she held him down.

          “Damn it Barry, just stop!” Kara growled, forcing the power dampening cuffs on his wrists as she draped him over her shoulder, flying him to the deo as she got him to go inside to the medical bay.

Once Kara finally managed to restrain him, they began to ask questions.

          “Kara do you know what’s wrong with him?” Winn asked.

          “They were exposed to a substance called Thyronite. Thyronite is kind of like Kryptonite for metahumans. It’s harmless to Kryptonians, but depending on the type of Thyronite it can be very dangerous. This particular version of Thyronite is purple Thyronite, which is kind of like Red Kryptonite in a way.” Kara explained.

          “Well then how do we cure them?” J’onn demanded.

          “We need some grey Thyronite to counteract it.” Kara told them.

          “Well, where the hell are we going to get some? Does this mineral even exist on this Earth?” J’onn shouted.

          “I don’t know, I’m going to go find Clark, maybe he’ll know.” Kara told them as she flew off to Metropolis. When Kara arrived, she continued to fly until she found Clark, slowly landing as they went to his cave.

          “Kara? Is everything alright?” Clark asked.

          “No, I need some grey Thyronite, do you know where I can get some?” Kara asked.

          “I found some a while back. Here!” Clark smiled as he handed her three sets of them.

          “Thank you so much!” Kara smiled as she put them in her bag, flying back to the deo as she landed.

          “I’ve got them!” Kara shouted as she placed them each on the table. When the rocks slowly started to glow, the light from the grey Thyronite wrapped around Barry and Cisco as the Purple Thyronite was slowly being drained from their system. After about three hours the exposure from the purple Thyronite was completely gone from their system, and that’s when Kara slowly burned the purple Thyronite in the deo.

After the toxic substance was burned, Kara threw it out the window, watching as it broke into pieces once it hit the ground.

          Barry could feel himself slowly start to return to normal, the overwhelming urge to kill slowly fading away as he lay there, his eyes still closed against the hospital bed. Cisco could feel his emotions slowly starting to return, a sensation he hadn’t felt since he was exposed to the purple Thyronite. Thyronite is a radioactive gemstone from the planet KristoTokiaAzarae.

          It was completely harmless to Kryptonians, but to metahumans, it was dangerous. Exposure to purple Thyronite can either shut down the victim’s emotions entirely, or the victim can feel an overwhelming rage, or they can feel an overwhelming desire to kill. Exposure to silver Thyronite would instantly kill the victim.

          “Hey, I think they’re waking up.” Kara told them as she removed the cuffs from their wrists. Cisco and Barry slowly opened their eyes to find themselves back in the deo.

          “What’s going on? Where am I?” Barry asked, slowly sitting up in the bed. Cisco slowly sat up as well, equally as confused.

          “You guys were exposed to a radioactive crystal known as Thyronite, or more specifically, purple Thyronite. It’s kind of like Kryptonite for metahumans if you will, and the purple variation of it, is like the red Kryptonite that I was exposed to.” Kara explained.

          “Do you think you guys could help me explain to my boss that I was in the hospital for exposure to a toxic substance? This excuse would be way too wild for them to believe without some proper paperwork.” Barry asked.

          “Sure, I’ll get to work on the forms.” Winn told them as he started working on the forms. After about an hour they created the forms, and that’s when Barry grabbed them.

          “Now Barry, for appearance purposes, you’ll need to take it easy for a few days at your day job after being exposed. And Cisco, you need to take a break as well. No vibe duties.” Alex demanded.

          “Viper! Hey buddy!” Barry smiled as Viper flew over towards him. Barry slowly rubbed under his chin as Viper wagged his tail.

          “Excuse me? Is that a dragon?” Caitlin asked.

          “He’s an alien, and he belongs to us.” Winn informed.

          “Fair enough.” Caitlin told them as Cisco opened a breach back to Earth-1, Cisco, Caitlin, and Barry all going inside as the portal closed behind them. After injecting themselves with the Benzodiazepine and the serum, Barry called Star Labs as he asked for a ride for Cisco and Caitlin.

Their ride arrived after forty minutes, and that’s when Barry raced into the precinct, giving his boss the note that explained his absences, including just now, and four months ago, as a chemical exposure.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap folks! I hope you enjoyed this fic, I know I have!


End file.
